The Other Lives of Pokemon
by pmw065
Summary: What do other pokemon do when they aren't in Rescue teams or Exploration Teams? This is the story of one Infernape's life.


In this world, humans have never evolved. Instead, Pokémon rule this world. Some have formed Rescue Teams to help in natural disasters. Others formed Exploration Teams to find lost treasure. The rest lead lives like ours, selling produce and storage space, running banks, and provide other services. One Infernape is a personal trainer, helping others stay honed in a lull.

As usual, he is in a clearing of a forest. Patrick has been working like this since he was a Chimchar. No one knows what he does in here, but no one asks him. He has a look about him that intimidates people, scars on his knuckles where fur refuses to grow, and where other Infernape have white fur, he has golden fur. Those who know him understand he is a kind person, just calculating. He always worked away from others, it helped him concentrate to be away from the hustle and bustle of other Pokémon. He had just started warming up for his practice session, where he would be working on his moves, when a local Magby burst into the clearing.

"ROBERT! WHAT are you _doing_ here?" Patrick exclaimed, surprised and suspicious.

"I-I-I was ju-just coming to see wh-what you were do-doing," Robert stammered nervously.

At this, Patrick had to smile, it was just the sort of thing he would have done when he was just a Chimchar. Patrick knelt down to be at eye level with the little one, and said, "Look, if you wanted to know, you could have just asked me, you know that, right?"

At this Robert blushed and answered, "Everyone said that you would never answer, that it was a big secret."

"Well, know one ever asked me before, so how could anyone know if I would answer them or not. It _is_ a secret though, one that I have been working on for years. Although..." Robert looked up hopefully, "If you give me your word not to tell anyone, I might tell you what I do here."

Robert hurriedly gave his word, and Robert leaned by his ear and whispered, "Here... I work on perfecting my best move, one I've been working on since I was a Chimchar of your age. It will knock out any opponent if it hits, and it cannot be stopped. I draw upon nature's power, which made everything, to power this move."

With that he stood up again and stretched. The Magby looked hopeful, and asked, "Can I stay and see you work on it?"

Patrick looked around, and said he didn't see why not, but only if it was okay with his parents. When Robert started to protest, the elder Infernape said, "I'll see if I can't extend my warm-up until you get back, but you have to hurry, alright?"

Robert rushed home and told his parents that the trainer, Patrick, was letting him watch one of his personal workout sessions if they gave him permission. His mother, a Magmortar said, "Well, if it's alright with him, I think it would be fine. You'd better hurry now."

The little Magby rushed back, and surprised the Infernape."I haven't even finished my usual workout time. Did you run the whole way?" When Robert nodded out of breath, he chuckled, "Well, I'm warm now, let's get started."

He stood and concentrated, then suddenly leaped into the air, one leg glowing with a myriad of colors, striking 5 wooden boards on top of each other, and snapping each one cleanly in half. The Magby was stunned.

"Now you see the power of nature: It can never be defeated. You may bring it down for a while, but you can never destroy it. Even if you kill me this second, a Chimchar will be born to take my place. My soul will be gone, forever to join Arceus, but my flesh will be used to grow a plant, which will feed a family, which will have a baby who will die, and so on. I know this is a lot to understand, I just started to as a Monferno, but you are a smart boy, and I know you can learn this move, which is why when I perfect it, I will teach you it.

The joy in the Magby's eyes was incredible. He excitedly thanked him and left. Then Patrick cleaned up the broken wood and went home, ready for his first customer of the day.

Patrick's first student was a Blastoise, part of a Rescue Team, who wanted to stay in shape. It was clear he just wanted an easy battle to brag to his partners, but the Infernape wasn't going to give it to him. He pretended to be you're typical Infernape, only using Fire and Fighting type moves, and when the Blastoise thought he had Patrick on the ropes, he used his secret weapon, Grass Knot. The Blastoise, whose name was Bill, went tumbling to the ground and couldn't get back up.

"I'd say that that is the end of the session. You owe me 250 Poké for that."

"I aint payin' you, you cheated me. You didn't say you knew Grass Knot, and I thought-"

"You thought you'd get an easy win against me, well, you thought wrong, didn't you. 250 Poké, and you can go. If you don't pay, you'll be sorry."

Reluctantly, the Blastoise paid the money and left, grumbling about scams and the like. Patrick started to brew himself some tea to get his strength back after the match, small though it was, when suddenly someone entered.

"Sorry, but we're taking a break, please come back in 20 minutes," Patrick responded immediately. When he didn't hear the door open again, he turned around, and saw a distressed Jumpluff in the doorway.

"Please sir, I need you're help. My baby, a little Hoppip, is lost in the forest, and I can't find her. I'll pay you, if that's what it takes."

"Ma'am, when did this happen," Patrick replied, all thoughts of a break forgotten. When she replied about an hour ago, he relaxed somewhat. He could find her simply in that time frame. "Take me to where you lost saw her."

* * *

_A story I made for a picture I drew. I know it may be rough, so I apologize for that. I don't know why I made the Infernape a trainer, just something I wanted to do._


End file.
